


Lo que llamamos amor

by Kikyome



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyome/pseuds/Kikyome
Summary: Una salida normal para ellos, no tan normal para los demás.
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 1





	Lo que llamamos amor

-Ryo basta…..- Aquel gemido que trataba de sonar imponente falló de manera rotunda puesto que su atacante sólo acertó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, el cuerpo del mayor procuraba no retorcerse de placer, sentir aquel contacto tan directo contra su piel y de forma tan imprevista, sabía que Ryo era un tanto sádico pero eso era realmente cruel.

-Pero si te está gustando…tu cara me lo dice y puedo sentir tu cuerpo derritiéndose de placer…esto te encanta princesa yo lo se…- Le dijo mientras lo contemplaba de manera serena deleitándose con los gestos extasiados que se dibujaban con cada centímetro que avanzaba sobre aquel cuerpo tan molestable, por eso mismo no había podido sacarlo ni de su cabeza ni de su corazón desde la primera vez que lo vio, sonrió para él mismo al recordar su primera noche juntos, fue tan sensual y apasionada, acalorada y alucinante, simplemente enloquecedora, por eso cada que lo veía no podía evitar querer asaltar aquellos labios, era un amor que cegaba su autocontrol y exacerbaba sus sentidos más primitivos de manera tenaz y despertaba en él aquella hambre carnal que no lo dejaba respirar hasta sentirla saciada casi por completo.

-Ryo…..por favor deja tus juegos…aquí no…ahora no…ahhh- Ahora esa lengua viperina serpenteaba por su cuello, podía sentir como tanteaba el terreno buscando el mejor lugar para dejar su marca…lo sentía arrastrarse sensualmente por sobre sus hombros como queriendo estrangularlo pero retirándose en el último minuto dándole tiempo de poder respirar, aunque fuese de esa manera agitada que sabía sólo excitaba más a su acompañante.

Por su parte el moreno lo abrazó posesivamente al tiempo que le robaba un beso, aunque el término en realidad ya no se aplicaba porque todo lo que fuera ese hombre le pertenecía y saber que podía tomarlo cuando quisiera era lo que le hacía sentir aún más eso que él llamaba amor.  
Pasaron varios minutos hasta que un grito rompió aquel íntimo contacto, los ojos de Ueda se mostraban algo húmedos.  
-Ahhhh Ryo….quítalo….por favor….- Rogaba mientras se aferraba al pecho de su amante, era un ardor como no creía haberlo sentido, claro que estaba acostumbrado a quedar lastimado de aquella y de otras maneras cuando estaba con Ryo pero eso lo había tomado desprevenido, podía sentirlo hundiéndose en él enterrándose con cada segundo más y más profundo, le dolía demasiado, no estaba preparado.  
-Pero si yo te he hecho cosas peores princesa- Le dijo lamiendo aquellas cristalinas lágrimas que resbalaban por aquel angelical rostro, aquella cara de sufrimiento y a la vez placer….adoraba todo en él, como una delicada muñeca que placía torturar y dejar marcada en tonos carmesí. –O te debo recordar las cadenas, las velas, los látigos…- Sólo de mencionarlo su ánimo se encendía y podía ver por el tono algo colorado del rostro de su bello amante que no debía continuar.  
-aghhh….Ryo….- Podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en sus brazos, en verdad le estaba doliendo mucho, así que prefirió dejar a su pequeño en paz y retirar aquella bestia atrevida que ahora lo miraba desafiante como diciendo “mío” lo que obviamente Ryo Nishikido no le permitía a nadie y menos a un pajarraco feo, devolviéndole la mala mirada lo espantó con cuidado para no lastimar más a su niño.  
-…..- Ueda respiraba con dificultad, era la última vez que acompañaba a Ryo de compras, en especial si era a una tienda de mascotas, o de artículos de baño, o a una pastelería, demonios ya no podía salir con él ni a la iglesia!!!

-Lo siento- Dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla, había arrastrado a Tatsuya ahí para que le ayudase a elegir un regalo mascota para Subaru, pero una vez ahí y después de ver la emoción en el rostro del mayor al ver tanto animal junto y comenzar a jugar con todos olvidándose de su existencia lo puso de mal humor y terminó torturándolo de aquella forma que le encantaba pero sabía el mayor no aprobaba, en lugares públicos al menos, y es que siempre después de aquello llegaban casi como locos al departamento y al día siguiente era Tat-chan quien no podía ir bien al trabajo.  
-Ya no importa…dime que al menos te decidiste por algo para Subaru san- Preguntaba resignado Tatsuya mientras trataba de ver si alguien los había visto.  
-Pues….- Ryo alargó el silencio dándole a entender a Ueda que era su culpa por haberlo distraído de su misión.  
-Fácil, sólo tienes que pensar en las cosas que le gustan a Subaru san y de ahí eliges algo que se acople a ese estilo de vida- Solucionó de manera rápida Ueda, quería salir pronto de esa tienda, la chica de la caja los miraba de forma reprochadora y toda aquella conversación sólo lo había dejado con ideas demasiado depravadas en su mente, que quería poner en practica tan rápido como salieran de ahí.  
-Hmm…..sus gustos….pero no creo que entonces sea esta la tienda correcta…de hecho no creo que vendan eso en alguna tienda…- Al ver la cara de incertidumbre de Ueda decidió ser un tanto más específico. –Si tuviera que regalarle algo a Subaru de seguro sería un gatito…pero él probablemente prefiera un gatito lindo y caliente como TU Tat chan… mi lindo gatito- Le dijo mientras atraía su rostro de manera posesiva y lamía aquellos labios, sabía que su chico aún seguía “receptivo” por el pequeño juego de hace minutos atrás y a él le encantaba tener a Ueda siempre al límite de la excitación, siempre tentándolo en lugares públicos, siempre jugueteando y tocándolo, llevándolo hasta el punto en que no podía hacer más que dejarlo jugar con él, su Tat-chan era simplemente perfecto para él.

-Pues eso es gracioso- Continuó la conversación el mayor, tratando de mantenerse sereno, aquel juego del gato y el ratón le fascinaba y es que debía ser bastante masoquista para estar junto a ese hombre tan excéntrico y tan dulce, su Ryo era todo lo que él pudiese desear o necesitar, era perfecto. –Yo siempre te he visto como un cachorro en celo que cada que me ve no puede evitar treparse sobre mi para intentar mancharme con su lujuria- Le confesó con la mejor de sus sonrisas lascivas.  
-Pues si es así, ¿no te convierte eso a ti en una ardiente cachorrita princesa?- Le dijo sonriendo aún más al no recibir contestación.  
-Perdonen, ¿van a llevar algo si o no?- La voz de una de las vendedoras del local les había interrumpido y al paso que iban Ryo sólo negó con la cabeza y tomando a Ueda de la muñeca salió apresuradamente del establecimiento, ya pensaría luego en que regalarle a Subaru, por ahora le interesaba más desfogar aquellos instintos animales que lo corrompían y lo devoraban, esa relación era perfecta, su amor era más que perfecto y por el tiempo que les quedara deseaba con toda su alma poder seguir disfrutando de ese increíble hombre que sabía como llevarlo de la total compostura al más desenfrenado estado de pasión…para ambos eso era lo que llamaban amor.


End file.
